


Chloe and Ella

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Ella analyses the sedative.





	Chloe and Ella

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.  
> Beta read by the author so all mistakes are his.

“Hey Chloe, I got the toxicology report back on that vial you found.”

“So what is it, medicine or something?” she said , her gut knotting, expecting the worst. 

Ella let out a low whistle as she scanned the report, she looked up from her computer screen and stared at Chloe.

“Errrr, not quite, it’s made from Botulinum Toxin, one of the deadliest poisons on earth.”

Ella looked up a Chloe, her eyes wide as the danger it posed sank in. 

“There’s enough poison in the bottle to kill half of LA, thank The Big Guy you found it, you know, you have probably just averted a disaster. If it had fallen into the wrong hands or ended up in the waterways... Chloe you OK? You look…..”.

The colour drained from Chloe’s face and she began to shake, excusing herself she ran to the restroom and puked up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, tears running down her face, spittle on her chin.

“You nearly committed murder,” she whispered to herself, “ because he was close to you.”


End file.
